1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a role of a copying machine is to reproduce an original with a high fidelity and reduce or magnify the original at fixed magnification scales.
Principally, the copying machine illuminates the original by a light source such as a fluorescent lamp or a tungsten lamp and projects a light reflected from the original surface, that is, an original image to a pre-charged photosensitive member through a lens and a mirror to form an electrostatic latent image thereon, and apply developing material to the photosensitive member to form a visual image. A process of image forming is mechanically controlled and the magnification/reduction of the original image is attained by changing a position of the lens and changing a relative speed of the original scan. Since the ranges of the movement of the lens and the change of the scan speed are physically limited, there is a limit in the functions attainable by the copying machine which uses the conventional principle of operation. It is difficult to horizontally and vertically move the position of the original image formed on a copy paper, and the range of movement is limited.
A copying machine which stores the original image in a memory and then reads out the image data from the memory to print the image has been proposed. However, it requires a very long time from the start of scan of the original image to the completion of printout and it is unsatisfactory as a high speed copying machine.